Re-activating the heart
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: As Jenny was flying back to her home after a fight with the Clusters, she noticed a little robot doll in the forest. Since it didn't seem like much, she decided to take it home. But little did she know that there was more to this robot than meets the eye. Read as the two robots do their best to adapt into human society and find the one thing that connects them together.
1. Chapter 1

Re-activating the heart

(A/N Hello everyone, I'm mrthunderkid and I'm a guy who loves to write harem fics and such. But today, I wanted to write the first ever Robot boy X Mlaatr fic. Believe me, I'm sure that not a lot of people have an interest for this and I can't blame them since they're both really old cartoons. But I loved watching them every Saturday. Hopefully this can appeal to everyone and people can go back and watch both of these series if they like this story. Anyways, please enjoy this little preview of my upcoming work and I hope you enjoy.)

"Oh man, of all the time for the Clusters to attack. But now I can finally get home and get ready for school!" Said Jenny as she was flying towards her house. She was busy all morning since the Clusters were attacking the Earth. The Clusters were the enemy robot race that Jenny had to take on but she always came out on top. As she was flying, her scanners began alerting her. She looked down at the forest to see something blinking.

"What the?" said Jenny as she flew down to see what it was. She carried on walking until she noticed the source of the light. In front of her was a doll sized robot whose eyes were glowing blue and red. The tiny doll also had a little orange watch which was also blinking.

"Hello, what are you? Whatever you are, you sure look cute." said Jenny as she went over and picked up the tiny robot. She then quickly started scanning it to see if it had any damages but other than a few scratches on the outside, it was perfectly fine. But she was surprised that it was so well made and built.

"Whoa, odd to find such a thing here of all places. Maybe mom can fix you up." Said Jenny as she picked up the tiny robot and flew towards her house.

Jenny's home

She then flew down in front of her house and quickly wiped away all the dirt on her clothes. She then took out the little robot and quickly wiped away all the dirt on it. She then opened the door and walked in to see her mother reading the newspaper and while enjoying her morning coffee.

"Mom!" said Jenny as she flew over to her creator and hugged her. Her actual creator, her name was Dr. Noreen Nora Wakeman. She was an elderly robotics scientist and the one who built XJ-9 (Jenny). She considered Jenny her actual daughter and would do her best to take care of her. She'll often butt into Jenny's personal life and call during the most awkward moments. She was that stereotypical embarrassing parent.

"Good morning, XJ-9. Was your mission successful?" asked Nora as she put down her coffee and turned to her daughter.

"Yep, the I made sure to teach those Clusters a lesson to make sure that they never mess with our planet ever again! But it's really getting annoying since this is the third time they attacked." said Jenny with pride.

"That's good but I'm sure that you can take care of them again if they arrive. Now hurry up and get ready or else you will be late for school." Said Nora as she turned to her paper again.

"Uh mom, I was wondering if you can have a look at something for me." Said Jenny as she took out the tiny robot doll. Nora then turned back to her daughter and saw the doll that she was holding.

"XJ-9, what is that?" asked Nora as she went over to her daughter to inspect the doll. He saw the tiny doll which looked as if it was 30 cm and with blue hands and legs.

"I'm not entirely sure. I found it on my way back. I noticed that it was blinking but other than that, it did nothing else. I did a scan on it and it's really well built." Said Jenny as she gave her mother the tiny doll. Nora then started inspecting the doll and saw its design. Normally she wouldn't be interest in such things but this immediately caught her eye.

"Well this is definitely extraordinary, I have never seen such a thing before. Quite well crafted as well." Said Nora as she took the tiny doll and started shaking its hand. She then took a closer look at the watch that was stuck on its arm.

"Well, do you think that you can fix it?" asked Jenny as she grabbed her bag.

"Well of course, I will begin immediately. But you should get ready for school!" said Nora as she was still inspecting the doll.

"Sure mom, I'll see ya later." Said Jenny as she got out her rocket skates and rode off to school.

"Now then, to see what you are made of." Said Nora as she went down to her lab with the tiny doll.

A few hours later

"Man, that test was bogus. How was I supposed to study when aliens were threatening the planet?" asked Brad. Brad is Jenny's human friend with apricot-coloured skin, spikey red hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a blank vest over it, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He was feeling sour over his C minus.

"Aw come on Brad, the test wasn't that bad. Well if you studied." Replied Jenny as she was holding her paper with an +A.

"Easy for you to say, your head is pretty much the internet. You could've answered those questions with ease." Said Brad.

"Well, those are the pros of being a super robot." Said Jenny with pride.

"Yeah, but that's not fair Jenny. I wish that I was a super cool robot that could cheat on her test." Said Tucker who was playing on his yoyo. Tucker was Brad's younger brother. He would occasionally tag with Brad and Jenny to go on adventures with them but his aptitude for adventure was significantly less than Brad's. He had black hair while wearing a red shirt with a black stripe in the middle. He also wore blue pants with tiny blank shoes.

The three were walking home but then Jenny's pony tails started moving by themselves. This was her alert signal to let her know that danger was approaching.

"What is it?" asked Brad. Jenny then brought out her screen from her stomach to see that the same aliens had begun to attack again.

"Aw come on, I defeated them this morning. And this time they brought their leader." Said Jenny with annoyance. She then quickly unlocked her jet packs and got ready to take off.

"Listen Brad, can you do me a favour and let my mom know that I'll be a bit late today?" Requested Jenny.

"You got it! Come on Tuck!" said Brad as he started rushing towards Jenny's house.

"Wait for me, Brad!" said Tucker as he started running after his brother.

Jenny then flew at top speed towards space to take on the Clusters. Jenny had no issues taking on her enemies since she was always fighting things even stronger than them. But little did she know that this time was going to be different.

"(Just get to space and defeat the aliens. It will be easy.)" thought Jenny as she carried on flying but just as she arrived, she looked over to what she was about to face. And their numbers were over 9000! (Sorry had to). Kidding, it was only 200 ships.

Inside the command ship

"Have you found her?" asked a female robot through a screen.

"Indeed my queen, she has appeared in front of our sensors. Should we begin the assault?" asked a robot who was wearing a Navy outfit. He had a few medal on his chest and wore a captain hat.

"No! I want her alive! She will be a helpful tool in our conquest for the galaxy. So do not destroy her!" said the Queen.

"Understood, my queen." Said The General as he shut off the transmission. He then turned over to his console and press a button which activated the ship's weapon system and alerted all the other ships.

"Get the weapons ready. We must make sure that she is brought to the queen!" said the general.

Outside the ship

All of the ships then took out their weapons such as their rockets, lasers and the tractor beams. Jenny just watched as all of the ships then pointed their weapons towards her.

"Or not. I'm gonna be here for a while." Said Jenny as she was overwhelmed by the number of space ships in front of her.

Jenny's home

Brad and Tucker then quickly reached Nora's house and started knocking like crazy to get her attention but Nora wasn't opening the door at all. He then noticed that the door was actually open and went inside.

"Um, Misses Wakeman?" asked Brad as he was trying to look around but then he noticed that no one was around. They looked around but the place was empty and barely had any light in it.

"Is it just me or does this place feel haunted?" asked Tucker as he was shivering. Brad just rolled his eyes after listening to his stupid idea.

"Tuck, there is no way that this place is haunted. But where is Misses Wakema…" said Brad until he started hearing a noise. They looked over to the basement and heard a noise from it.

The two then went inside to see if they could find her but with no luck until he started hearing some noises.

"Uh….. Misses Wakeman?" asked Brad as he carried on walking down stairs. The room was so dark but they were able to notice that Nora was working hard on the tiny doll that Jenny brought in.

"Absolutely amazing, I have never seen such a fascinating design before. The only person I know that can create such a robot is… Brad, Tuck?" asked Nora as she looked over to the door to see Jenny's friend.

"Misses Wakeman, hi there." Said Brad as he walked in to greet Nora. He then looked down to see the tiny doll on the work desk.

"Wow, are you creating a baby brother for Jenny?" asked Tucker as he saw the tiny robot doll.

"No Tucker, I am not. I was trying to fix this robot that Jenny brought me this morning." Said Nora as she was working on her computer. Brad looked over to the computer screen to see the tiny doll but then it started transforming into different forms. There was the deactivated form, activated form and the Super activated form.

"I have to say, I have never seen such a well-designed robot. The weapons and technology is absolutely fascinating! This robot is definitely capable of taking on XJ-9, it even has a superior modelled program. Capable of super strength, durability, speed and even flight. To think that it was crafted with Vibranium, absolutely fascinating! The only problem was the limited power supply. I mean really, who would power up a super robot with AA batteries? Luckily I was able to install a new power source which is self-charging and long lasting. Which reminds me, why are you two here?" asked Nora.

"Oh yeah, we came here to tell you that Jenny's gonna be a bit late. She's off to fight the Clusters that are coming to invade the earth in outer space." Said Brad.

"I see, well if that is all you have to say then I would suggest that you two leave immediately!" said Nora as she was about to get back to work.

"This thing is so cool!" said Tucker as he started moving the tiny Robot doll like an action figure.

"TUCKER! PUT THAT DOWN! I have worked all morning to fix that robot and I will not have you mess it up!" scolded Nora as she was about to get Tucker but then, all the computers started going crazy as the alert was on high.

"What's going on?" asked Brad as he was surprised at the alert signal.

"It is the emergency XJ-9 alert, this only triggers when XJ-9 is in critical condition. She's in danger!" said Nora as she started working on the computer. She then used her computer to hack into the satellite to see the footage of what was happening. She then saw the Cluster ships gathered together as they were firing at a damaged Jenny.

Jenny was doing her best to dodge all the aliens as they were firing towards her. She had already taken heavy damage but she was still trying to fight back. She quickly got out her rockets and started firing towards the alien ships but then they quickly brought out their reflector shield to block her attacks.

"This isn't working! I can't dodge and attack at the same time." Said Jenny as she was doing her best to dodge all the Cluster weapons. The general's ships then finally used their tractor beam and stopped Jenny causing her to freeze in place.

"Oh crud! I'm trapped!" said Jenny as she couldn't move.

Inside the ship

"Good news captain! We successfully captured the robot!" said one of the soldiers.

"Good, Queen Vexus will be most pleased. But a little project will not be a problem, fire the lasers!" Said the General.

"B-but Queen Vexus said she wanted her alive!" said the Soldier but then the General turned to the soldier with an angry glare. The soldier quickly backed off and nodded as he went over to the console and started firing the laser at Jenny.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Jenny as she could feel herself burning.

Jenny's home

"No! Jenny's in trouble!" said Tucker.

"Can't we do anything?" asked Brad in a panic.

"I-I don't know! There is no way that we can reach her in time! Even if I activate the other XJ models, they cannot reach her in time!" said Nora in a panic.

"NO! JENNY!" screamed Brad as he saw his friend getting burned by the lasers.

Tucker shivering as he was watching the screen but then hand accidently landed on the watch that was on the robot. Tucker then felt the tiny robot move and quickly dropped it. He then turned over to see the tiny robot grow bigger. The robot itself grew into 45 cm and the blue circles on its head, extended itself to become its ears.

"B-Brad….." said Tucker as he was trying to get his brothers attention.

"Not now Tuck!" said Brad.

The tiny blue robot then started blinking as its eyes were glowing blue. He then started looking around and started scanning its surroundings. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He then carried on looking around until the screen grabbed his attention. He saw the footage of Jenny getting zapped by the Cluster ships and her screaming in pain.

"Can't we do anything Misses Wakeman?" asked Brad.

"I'm afraid….there is nothing we can do." Said Nora as she turned away. Brad then fell to his knees and started crying as he realised that he was about to lose his best friend.

"Brad!" said Tucker as he was still trying to get his attention.

"Not now Tucker! Can't you see I'm feeling bad about losing my best friend?!" asked Brad as he carried on crying.

The blue robot then turned to the humans and saw the humans who were feeling bad. He then turned over to the screen again and started calculating their location. One glance and he was able to tell where Jenny was.

"Robot boy! Will help!" said Robotboy as he activated his thrusters and flew straight through the roof. Nora, Brad and Tucker all felt the impact from Robot boy crashing through the roof.

"T-Tucker…. what was that?" asked Brad.

"And where is that tiny robot that you were playing with?" asked Nora.

"That was the tiny robot!" Said Tucker as he pointed at the holes through the roof.

They then turned over to the screen and saw that Robot boy had reached space in a split second.

"What the?! How did he get there so fast?" asked Tucker.

"Impossible! To reach space in such a short amount of time, he must've flew 299792458 miles per second!" said Nora. Brad and Tucker then turned over to Nora with confused looks as they had no idea what she meant. Nora simply sighed and responded.

"That is basically the speed of light." Said Nora.

"Oh!" said Tucker and Brad as they were nodding at what she said. They then turned over to the screen and saw Robot boy flying towards the alien army.

"But even so, what could that tiny robot do?" asked Brad.

Robot boy then saw the number of ships and calculated that there were exactly 200 ships. But the ships that were firing at Jenny were lined up together. Robot boy then flew even faster and punched one of the ships which caused the other ships to hit each other like a dominos. The ships then stopped firing and lost balance.

"What was that?!" questioned the General.

"We were attacked by an enemy robot sir!" said the soldier.

"What?! There were more robots?" asked the General. He then ran over to the screen and saw that it was Robot boy which punched the ships.

"What?! How could that tiny little robot do such a thing?!" asked the commander.

"We don't know! But it was definitely that robot!" said the soldier.

"Well then what are you waiting for?! FIRE AT THAT ROBOT!" yelled the General.

"Yes sir!" said the soldier as the other ships then pointed their weapons at Robot Boy.

"He's doomed!" screamed Tucker as they saw the aliens getting ready to fire at Robot Boy.

The aliens then started firing at Robot boy but then Robot boy simply back handed the lasers towards another ship. The General, soldiers, Brad, Tucker and Nora couldn't believe what they were seeing. The lasers that badly damaged Jenny was simply brushed off by Robot boy.

"H-how did he…." Said the soldier.

"RAPID FIRE!" screamed the General. The ships then started firing lasers at a rapid speed towards Robot boy but he simply deflected them with ease. Before he knew it, all the lasers were being sent back towards the enemy ships. Destroying them one by one! In a split second, their numbers decreased to 173.

"Sir, what do we do?! Our weapons have no effect!" said the Soldier.

"We don't have time for this! We must get the female robot to Queen Vexus! Tell every other ship to open fire at that tiny robot! I want it destroyed!" said the General.

"Yes sir!" said the Soldier as he went over to the console and started commanding the other ships to fire at Robot boy.

Robot Boy then turned over to see that Jenny was beginning to get pulled into the ship and quickly flew over to her. Robot boy then quickly blasted his hand towards Jenny and grabbed her foot. Once her foot was caught, he immediately started reeling her in to protect her.

"Sir! That tiny robot has stolen the female robot!" said the soldier.

"WHAT?! TELL THE OTHER SHIPS TO BEGIN FIRING! WE MUST GET HER BACK OR ELSE IT'S YOUR HEADS!" screamed the General.

The soldier then quickly gave the orders to the other ships and demanded that they started. Robot boy on the other hand then picked her up bridal style with his tiny hands and started scanning her body ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Turns out she was still functioning but her circuits were fried and needed immediate attention. Robot boy was getting ready to fly back with Jenny but then he turned to see that all the enemy ships were targeting both of them.

"FIRE!" screamed the General. The Clusters didn't even hold back. They used all the weapons that they had. Lasers and missiles were being fired at a rapid speed.

"NOOO! JENNY!" screamed Nora as she looked over to the screen. After the attacks were finished, all that was left was a smoke cloud and nothing was visible to them.

"Are they destroyed?" asked the General.

As the smoke finally began to fade away, they were finally able to see the two. But what they saw next completely shocked them. Robot boy was still protecting Jenny with his own reflector shield. Nora, Brad and Tucker couldn't believe what they were looking at. A tiny robot that had the power to deflect all of those attacks.

"Oh man…. that robot is awesome!" cheered Tucker.

"But even so, what can it do against an army of Clusters?" asked Nora.

"Guys look!" said Brad as he pointed at the screen.

Robot boy then simply let Jenny float for a second as he quickly turned over to the Clusters as his blue eyes started glowing red.

"My turn!" said Robot boy as he slammed his fists together. Just then, his body began extending as his parts started getting bigger. His ears got larger, his fists were bigger and his legs were fully armoured. His appearance had changed into a medium silver and darker hands, feet and taller blue ears. His face almost had a mask, with red outlining, and instead of eyes being blue, they were dark red.

"Time to finish this!" said Robot boy as he got his weapons ready.

Preview end

(A/N hope you all enjoyed my preview for "Re-activating the heart"! I'm not even kidding; I can't believe that this is the first ever Mlaatr x Robot Boy fic. I swear, this crossover had so much potential but no one cared about it. Until I stood up to the challenge. Anyways, if you like this story; then please consider revieweing, favouriting and following this fic to show your support. Also if you believe that there were improvements or criticism, then please give them to me in the review section. Hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	2. Chapter 2

Re-activating the heart

Chapter 2

(A/N First, I'd just like to thank everyone who supported this fic by favouriting and following this fic. I really appreciate it as it is nice to see that there are still people out there who want to read this crossover. Anyways, reviews and criticisms are much appreciated so if you want to tell me anything, please do so in the review section)

Robot boy had activated his super mode and turned over to the Clusters who were still trying to destroy him. With his weapons ready, he was ready to take on the Cluster army all by himself but then he turned back to see Jenny who was still damaged. He then picked up Jenny and quickly flew away.

"What the?! Where is he going?!" questioned the General.

"I'll alert the other ships to find it immediately!" said the soldier as he started working on the consoles. The other ships quickly dispersed and started flying around, trying to find Robot boy and Jenny.

Nora, Brad and Tuck were still watching the screen trying to find out what was going on. The tiny doll that Jenny brought had turned into a fighting machine and saved Jenny in seconds. But they didn't know what was going on.

"What the heck is going on? Where did he take Jenny?" asked Brad as he was watching the screen.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll try and find her signal!" said Nora as she was working on the computer. She carried on until she found a tiny weak signal and it was on….. the moon?

Back in Space

Robot boy had quickly taken Jenny to a safe spot on the moon. He was able to disappear in a split second so they weren't able to find him. Before he flew off, he quickly used his shield generator to create a shield generator around Jenny to make sure that no enemy would be able to find her and hurt her.

Robot boy then quickly turned towards the enemy and flew off. He then quickly brought out his cannons and started firing a barrage of lasers towards the ships. They tried to use their reflector shields but his lasers were able to pierce right through them.

Afterwards, he then turned his arm into a grappling hook. He fired his hand at a ship and grabbed it by its wing. He then started swinging it around and smashed it with the other ships. He then turned around to see a small number of Cluster ships using their energy lines to grab Robot boy. They then caught Robot boy's arm and tried to pull them away. Robot boy then grabbed the energy line and started spinning his torso. The ships then started losing control but before the line was cut, Robot boy let go of the energy line sending the ships crashing to the others. One by one, each ship started getting destroyed.

"Sir! We found him but he's taking out all of our ships!" said the soldier.

"This is getting ridiculous! How can we be losing a tiny robot?! That's it! I've had enough! Prepare the planet buster cannon!" said the General in annoyance.

"W-what? B-but sir, if we used that weapon, we could end up destroying the planet! Not to mention, some of our soldiers could get destroyed!" said the Soldier.

"I DON'T CARE! I want that robot destroyed and I don't care if I have to destroy a planet to do so! Start charging it up right now or else, I will dismantle you!" threatened the General. The soldier simply nodded and started working on the computer to charge up the weapon.

Robot boy was still firing towards all the ships, destroying them one by one. The other ships had started firing back. He quickly changed his lasers into twin reflectors. As the lasers were heading towards him, he quickly used his reflectors to grab the lasers and fired them back towards the ships. He then turned over to another ship which fired a large missile towards him but he quickly side stepped to dodge the missile. He turned back to the large ship and fired a tiny missile from his arm which hit the tip of the ship.

Robot boy then quickly flew away as the large ship then exploded. Nora, Brad and Tuck were watching the entire battle from their computer screen, they had never seen such power from a robot before. Even Jenny never had such capabilities to take on all of those enemies.

"Seriously Misses Wakeman, great job on this new robot! He's even stronger than Jenny!" said Brad.

"Brad, for the last time I did not create him! XJ-9 simply found him in the forest and she brought it back to me for repairs." Explained Nora.

"Really? But how come such she found that robot in a forest?" asked Tucker.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I have never seen such power from a robot before but there is only one man I know that can create such a thing." Said Nora.

"And who's that?" asked Tuck.

"His name is Professor Moshimo." Answered Nora.

"Professor Marshmallow? Do you two know each other?" asked Brad.

"It's Moshimo! And yes we know each other. Back when I was still in college. We used to study Robot Engineering together. He used to help me in my creations, he was the top student and I admired his ideas. As I was scanning the robot, I noticed that it had a design similar to that of Moshimo's. But it is a lot more advanced." Said Nora.

"So you think this robot belongs to Professor Moshimo? But why would his robot be in the middle of the forest?" asked Tuck.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I'm sure we can find out after all this mess is over." Said Nora.

Back in space

The General carried on watching the screen as Robot boy was eliminating the ships as a fast pace with Jenny nowhere in sight. In less than 10 minutes, the number of ships when from 173 to 59 because of Robot Boy.

"Is the weapon ready yet?!" questioned the General.

"Yes sir! Weapon fully charged sir!" said the soldier.

"Good! I want you to lock on to that robot and blast it to smithereens!" said the General.

"Yes sir! I'll quickly warn the other ships and begin firing immediately." Said the soldier.

"No! I don't have time to waste on warning! Begin firing immediately, I don't care if we have to lose a few ships just to do so!" said the General.

"Y-yes sir." Said the soldier as he started working on the console. The giant Cluster ship then opened its cannon as it was charged up and ready to fire.

Robot boy quickly flew over to another ship and grabbed it's wing. He then started spinning his torso and threw it towards another set of ships and destroyed all of them. He then turned over to the main Cluster ship and saw the large cannon as it was charging. His scanners then began examining the laser and saw its power source. After a quick calculation, he was able to see that it wasn't going to hit the earth and Jenny.

"FIRE!" commanded the general as he was staring at Robot Boy. The soldier then quickly slammed the red button. The laser weapon then fired an extremely large energy beam towards Robot boy but as it was being fired, other Cluster ships were being swallowed up as well.

Nora, Brad and Tuck watched as the screen became completely red and the signal was lost. But even with the satellite feed lost, the earth was shaking as the laser was too close to the earth. Everyone outside looked up to the sky and watched as the sky turned red.

"OH MAN! WE'RE DOOMED! EVERY KID FOR HIMSELF!" screamed Tuck as he ran into the closet.

Back in space

Robot boy watched as the large energy blast was heading towards him. He quickly put up his arms as the blast finally reached. Even though he was hit by the laser, he was still in one piece but his screen was about to crash. He watched as his screen was reaching danger level and then, he finally lost all power and was being pushed back by the laser.

As the laser was finally finished firing, all traces of Robot boy was gone. The Earth finally stopped trembling and all that was left was the large Cluster ship.

"Sir, the robot is gone. We can find no traces of him anywhere." Said the Soldier.

"Good! It's about time we finally finished off that puny robot. Now that he's out of the way, start a search of the female robot. We must find her at all costs." Said the General as he was walking away.

Tuck then got out of the closet as the earth was finally done shaking and Nora was trying to regain her balance. She then went over to the console again and tried to re-connect to the satellite and saw the large Cluster ship but Robot Boy was nowhere in sight.

"Where is that robot?!" asked Nora in a panic.

Elsewhere, Robot boy's body was floating around near the sun. He had a few burnt areas around his body but other than that, he was perfectly fine. His screen was blank and his power was lost but something was still on. Inside Robot Boy's chest was a red generator which was blinking. Just as Robot boy's body was reaching the surface of the sun, the red generator then re-activated his body. His entire body then began powering up. Robot boy then activated his thrusters and was about to fly away but then he turned around and saw the sun.

After having a quick re-calculation, Robot boy knew he had to think of an alternative plan to take out the Cluster ship since it was the biggest. He then saw that his power source was charging him but he decided to get an extra source of energy. He turned over to the sun and activated his Solar panels to charge up his power. He immediately started powering up and before he knew it, his entire body started changing. Robot boy's body then started glowing yellow as his colour changed from blue to white with a yellow glow.

He then turned over to the Cluster ship and flew over to them but his flight increased to a whole new level, he just re-appeared in front of the Cluster ship.

"SIR! WE FOUND THE ENEMY AGAIN!" said the soldier as he was looking at the screen.

"WHAT?!" screamed the General as he was running over to the screen and saw the glowing robot.

Nora and Brad were watching as they saw the new powered up Robot boy.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" asked Brad.

"I don't know! Huh, there's something I didn't expect to say." responded Nora.

Robot boy simply looked over to the Cluster ship and scanner the ship for its main weak spot. After scanning around, he finally saw the main power source was located near the bridge of the ship. He then changed his arms into new cannons, his legs also started pointing towards the Cluster ship as they turned into laser cannons. Finally, his chest started splitting apart as it formed into a large cannon. All five of his cannons then pointed towards the ship and started charging up.

"Sir! What do we do? He's preparing to fire on us!" said the soldier.

"What could he possibly do to us?! His tiny lasers won't be able to scratch us. Activate the reflector shields!" said the General. The soldier then rushed over to the console and started activating the ships shields. The ship was then covered in a red coating which was the ships reflector shield.

Robot boy watched as the ship was changing colour but he wasn't even worried. Robot boy then finished charging up his weapon and blasted his laser. His cannons then fired a large golden energy blast which was a hell of a lot bigger Robot boy himself. The Clusters just watched as the laser was flying towards them.

"…..Um sir?" asked the soldier.

"We're dead." Said the General.

The laser then swallowed up the ship and completely destroyed their shields. As the blast carried on firing, the ship was starting to break down.

Robot boy then went full power and started putting all of his power on the blast. As the attack was finally finished, all traces of the ship was gone. Robot boy then reverted back to his super mode and started scanning around for any other Cluster ships but nothing was left.

Nora and Brad were completely speechless after what they saw. With a single powerful attack, Robot boy destroyed the Clusters with ease.

He then flew over to the moon to try and find Jenny, luckily she was still unconscious the entire time. He then picked her up and saw that she was still okay.

After the war was over, he then started flying back towards Nora's house while holding Jenny in a bridal style. He then arrived in front of Nora's house and started walking towards her house. Just then Nora, Brad and Tuck then ran outside the house and started running towards Robot boy.

"JENNY!" "XJ-9" said Brad and Nora in unison. Robot boy then placed her down in front of them to let them see how she was. Nora then ran over to her daughter and looked over to see all the damage she received. She then opened her back and started working on her power source. And finally, Jenny was re-activated. Jenny then shook her head and started getting up, trying to find out what was happening.

"Ungh, what happened?" asked Jenny but then Nora, Brad and Tuck just hugged her without a second wasted. "Uh… guys?"

Nora, Brad and Tuck didn't respond as they were so happy that she was okay. She simply hugged them back after seeing their faces.

"Jenny! You have no idea how glad we are to see you!" said Brad as he let go of her.

"Yeah, we thought we were gonna lose you forever!" said Tuck.

"I thought I would lose my precious daughter!" said Nora.

"Wait…. was it that bad? I can't remember what happened." Said Jenny.

"Well Jenny, if you need to know. You were zapped by those aliens and they were going to take you away! But then I accidently pressed a button and made the tiny robot guy get up. After that, he then flew up into space at the speed of light! After that, he transformed into this awesome robot form and then he rescued you! He was even firing lasers like BOOM! WOOSH! BAM!" explained Tucker but then Brad simply pushed him away.

"The point is, you were saved by this guy." Said Brad as he pointed over to Robot boy. Jenny then stood up and turned over to the robot. She was really amazed, she had never seen such a robot before.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm not really sure who you are but thanks for saving me….. um…. What's your name?" asked Jenny. Robot boy then stepped back as he was starting to revert back into his normal mode. They all watched as one of the strongest robots in the world became a tiny cute robot.

"My name is! Robot boy!" answered Robot boy with a smile as he waved at them.

Chapter End

(A/N Alright everyone, that's a wrap for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I made a bit…. completely overpowered. And I know that he isn't anything like how I described but come on, this is a website about imagination. Anyways, thank you all for reading my work and if you have any review or criticism, please give them to me in the review section.

Review responses:

KingSora3: Glad to hear it. Frankly, I wanted to read one and not write one but clearly that didn't work out. And so, here is the best that I can do.

Linkonpark100: Eeyup, he's a sweet guy when he doesn't need to save anyone. Once he's done with the enemy, the kind natured Robot Boy returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-activating the heart

Chapter 3

Robot- boy was smiling at the group of humans and robot in front of him. Brad, Nora, Tuck and Jenny watched as the tall robot who saved the world turned into a tiny robot and pointed at himself with a smile.

"Name… Robot-boy."

Jenny's home

After the awkward introductions, everyone went inside the house for further questions and needs. Brad and Tucker were in the living while Jenny and Nora were in the basement. The two boys were talking to Robot-boy and telling him how awesome he was when he took on the Cluster Army. The two were making a lot of actions, trying to mimic Robot-boy firing his lasers and missiles. Robot-boy wasn't really sure what they were talking about and simply smiled and nodded at their words.

Robot-boy was sitting on the couch while looking around the house, he saw a few a pictures of Nora in her younger days and her trophies. He zoomed in closer to see Nora but she was standing next to someone, a young male Professor with spiky brown hair, glasses, a white lab coat and black pants.

Jenny had to get herself repaired which meant that she had to expose herself, so they went to another room. Jenny was resting on a mechanical bed while her body parts where spread out, certain parts of her body had to be replaced since they took too much damage.

Her head was connected to a computer to update her data. Nora was replacing her parts but during her recovery, she couldn't help but remember Robot-boy in his super form. Nora turned to her daughter and noticed something was wrong.

"Something in your mind dear?" Nora asked as she finished replacing her arm. Jenny snapped back to reality and turned to Nora with a blue blush on her cheeks.

"N-nothing mom, I-I was just day dreaming." Jenny responded with a light laugh. Nora smiled since she knew what Jenny was thinking of.

"About Robot-boy no doubt?" said Nora which caused Jenny to blush even further.

"H-how did you know?" Jenny asked. Nora simply pointed at the computer which revealed a tiny clip of Robot-boy transforming into his normal mode.

"I guess I cannot blame you, even I'm interested in him after all the feats he accomplished today. I must admit, he is an incredible robot." Complimented Nora as she finished fixing Jenny.

"I guess; I was just surprised since I've never seen a robot like him before. I can't believe he actually took out an entire army of Clusters all by himself. He must've been made of some tough steel." Complimented Jenny.

"Well after doing some scans, I didn't detect any type of Alien technology. So it definitely means that he is man-made. But I have to admit, I have never seen such an incredible creation before."

Nora went over Jenny's head and pressed a button which automatically pulled all her body parts towards her. One by one, each part began connecting to each other until she finally returned to her normal self. "And that should do it."

"Thanks mom, it's feel great to be in one piece again." Said Jenny as she was moving her fingers and stood up. "So where is Robot-boy?"

"I believe he is currently speaking to Brad and Tuck upstairs. Perhaps it is time that we join them."

Nora and Jenny began moving upstairs but then the entire house shook as if something exploded. Nora and Jenny looked at each other before quickly running up the stairs to see a giant hole on the wall. Jenny turned her attention to Robot-boy who was smiling while Brad and Tucker had their jaws smack the ground.

"Catch… fun!" said Robot-boy with a bright smile.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?!" screamed Nora as she pointed at the giant hole on the wall. Brad and Tucker nervously laughed as they were rubbing their head.

"Y-you see, the thing is… we were teaching Robot-boy here, how to play catch. But when it was his turn to throw the ball… let's just say that for a little guy, he's really strong." Said Brad.

Nora simply took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. Of course, her anger was to be expected since Brad and Tuck always broke something when they visited but this time the damage was on a whole new level.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll have it fixed before dinner. But even I'm impressed, just how strong is he?" questioned Jenny as she turned to Robot-boy. He had no idea what was going on so he stayed silent the entire time.

"Anyway, thanks a lot for saving me Robot-boy. If it weren't for you, I would've been in trouble." Thanked Jenny as she picked him up and gave him a hug. Something felt off for Robot-boy, it was a feeling that he didn't know. His body was experiencing something new, as if something was beating.

Robot-boy had no idea how to act in his current situation. After Jenny placed him back down, Robot-boy was still confused at what Jenny did.

"What's wrong?" asked Brad.

"What… that?" asked Robot-boy in confusion. Robot-boy was attempting mimic what Jenny was doing but he was still confused.

"You mean a hug?" answered Tuck. Robot-boy turned to Tuck with a clueless face since he had no idea what a "hug" was.

"Hug?" asked Robot-boy with a confused look.

Everybody looked at each other with confusion, Robot-boy showed off great potential when it came to combat but he didn't know anything when came to human interaction. Jenny felt like she could understand Robot-boy since she didn't know much about socialising before she met Brad and Tucker.

"You don't know what a "hug" is? What, were you stuck under a rock for 3000 years?" joked Tuck before receiving a hit on the head by Brad.

"Now that I think about it, I did find you in the forest today. Do have any idea how you got there?" asked Jenny but Robot-boy shook his head.

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't you go back to the forest and see if you can't find any other clues? Perhaps you will find something that can help him remember."

"Great idea, mom. I'll head there right now!" said Jenny as she was getting ready to fly off.

"Oh, oh, I wanna go too!" said Brad as he raised his hand.

"Me too!" joined in Tuck.

"Alright then, let's go." Jenny, Brad and Tuck went outside and got ready for their trip. Jenny transformed herself intro an aircraft. After Brad and Tuck got on board, she started her engines and started flying towards the forest.

"Robot-boy, do you mind if I can run more scans? I'm simply fascinated by your technology." Requested Nora but Robot-boy was still feeling defensive but he felt like he could trust her because she was Jenny's mom.

"O…kay." answered Robot-boy.

Forest

After 10 minutes of flying, the three were able to reach the forest. Jenny reverted back into her normal self and brushed off the dust on her clothes.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, I found Robot-boy somewhere around there." Jenny pointed towards a tree. Brad and Tuck looked around as well to see if they could find anything but they had no idea what they were looking.

"Actually, what are we looking for again?" asked Tuck. Jenny was about to answer but soon after she opened her mouth, she slowly started to realise that she had no idea as well.

"Huh, I never thought about it. Maybe we should just look around until we find something. I'll fly up and start scanning the area, you and Tuck look around here. Call me, if you find anything suspicious." Said Jenny before flying into the air and activating her scanners.

"Come on Tuck, lets starts looking around." Said Brad as he walked ahead.

"Pfft, I ain't gonna follow you. I can man up and find my own wa…" But then, he started hearing noises from the bushes in front of him. Before he knew it, all his confidence went to zero and he started running after Brad.

They carried on looking around for a while but there wasn't much to find. Jenny carried on flying around but her attention was caught by a group of animals. There were several wolves, a bear and two racoons but the most surprising fact was that they were covered in robot parts.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." She immediately flew down and tried to follow after the animals to see where they were going. Jenny quickly used her hair to try and connect to Brad's phone but she had no luck since there was no signal in the forest.

"Great, looks like I'll have to go on without them. But I'm sure they're doing okay." said Jenny as she silently moved ahead.

Jenny carried on following them for a good ten minutes and after a while, she finally hit the gold mine. The animals had led her straight to an investigation site, there were several white furred cyclops who were wearing a black crest with a "K" symbol on their chest. They were also carrying strange weapons that she had never seen before, she scanned them to find out that they weren't alien technology.

She carried on looking around until she saw a transportation device which looked similar to a rocket. All the animals were standing guard while the cyclops were safely scanning the rocket. Soon afterwards, one of the minions was getting a radio message. Jenny immediately used her hair to try and connect to the signal.

"Have you secured the Robot?" asked an old man with an angry tone.

"I'm afraid the Robot is nowhere to be seen. We have only managed to find the transport pod." Replied the Cyclops.

"You idiots! Forget it, just bring me the transport pod. If I can access the mainframe, then I should be able to trace the location from where the transport pod was sent. And that will lead me directly to Moshimo! I must have Robot-boy to begin my conquest to take over the world! SO GET TO IT!" yelled the old man before disconnecting the radio.

"Understood!" answered the Cylcops.

Hearing their conversation, Jenny knew that whoever was speaking on the radio was definitely not a good guy. She decided it was time to take action.

"Well, I definitely can't let them take that transport pod. Maybe if I bring it to mom, she can find out where it came from." Jenny looked back to the minions and animals, she began scanning her opponents and calculated a strategy to win. There were 7 animals and 8 Cyclops all together. Compared to her normal enemies, they were nothing.

"Okay, I got this! I just hope I don't get messy again or else mom will kill me!" Jenny transformed her arms into twin lasers before jumping out of the woods and started firing on the minions. The Cyclops were surprised to see a robot and tried to fire back but Jenny was firing at a rapid speed.

Jenny quickly took the sky and started firing from the air. The machine animals quickly gathered together and started shooting electrical lines to catch Jenny in the air. Jenny started flying in a figure 8 manoeuvre and dodged all the electrical lines with ease but while she focused on dodging, the Cyclops quickly took out a rocket and fired towards her.

Jenny quickly turned around to see 3 rockets heading straight for her, she quickly changed her hands into an energy shield to deflect the attack. As soon as the rockets came in contact with her shield, she flew back and crashed into several trees.

"Okay… those weapons were a bit more lethal than expected." Said Jenny as she got up. She looked over her body and saw all the dirt that was covering her, she stayed silent for a few seconds before clenching her fist in anger. "I… just… got cleaned!"

Jenny busted out her jetpack from her back and flew at top speed towards the Cyclops in anger. The Cyclops began looking around for Jenny in case she was still okay. But their search was cut short when Jenny flew in and punched the ground with her enormous fists. The shockwave from the punch caused all the animals and minions to lose their balance.

"Now, I'm mad!" said Jenny as she charged at the Cyclops and delivered a punch at their face. The mechanical animals ran in and tried to attack Jenny but she quickly retaliated by firing several electrical webs. All of the mechanical animals howled in pain as the electricity began weakening them. After she was done with the animals, Jenny noticed a rocket heading her way.

"Not this time!" Jenny quickly reconfigured her fingers and turned it into a lasso. She used her lasso and grabbed one of the rockets. "Gotcha!"

After catching the rocket, she began spinning it and threw it towards the Cyclops again. The Cyclops began running around in panic after seeing the rocket head their way but luckily for them, it only hit the ground near them. The explosion caused them all to fly back and crash into the woods.

"Fall back!" cried the Cyclops before running away with the rest of his team. The animals had already lost conscious and shut down due to power failure.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that. Now to check on that pod!" Jenny walked over to the pod and began scanning on it to see if it was still functional. While the outside did receive some damage, the interior was perfectly fine. After having a look inside, she scanned the space and noticed that it was the perfect size for a tiny robot.

"Yep, no doubt about it. This definitely belongs to Robot-boy!" Jenny quickly turned around when she heard sound coming from the bushes.

"Jenny? Is that you?" asked Brad.

"Br… Brad? Tuck?" asked Jenny since both of them looked completely different, as if they were tribal folks. Brad and Tuck were covered in mud and mosquito bites. They spent a lot of time trying to find Jenny or a way out but they had no luck. "Jeez, what happened to you guys?"

"Well, we had no luck finding anything relating to Robot-boy but we did find a Hornets nest and pile of shi…" But before Tuck could finish his sentence, Brad immediately covered his mouth.

"… mud. We found a pile of mud, end of story." Finished Brad. After their conversation was done, Brad and Tuck looked around to see that a battle took place with all the smoke and explosions.

"Wow, we knew you were having a party but this is ridiculous. What happened here?" asked Brad.

"Well, it's a long story. You see, I was looking around when all of a sudden…"

"Oh cool, what does this button do?" asked Tuck as he pressed a red button inside the transport pod.

"TUCK, NO!" yelled both Jenny and Brad. But it was already too late, the transport pod was beginning to activate once again. Brad quickly grabbed Tuck and pulled him back to a safe distance from the transport pod. Jenny stood in front of the two to keep them safe but she had no idea what was going on.

"What's it doing?" asked Brad in a panicked state.

"I-I don't know!" replied Jenny as she covered her eyes. But then, the transport pod fired a blue laser beam into the air. Jenny, Brad and Tuck watched as the blue laser carried on until it reached the sky. After a while, it was finally over.

"What the heck was that all about?" questioned Tuck. After analysing the laser and calculating its patterns, Jenny was only able to draw one conclusion.

"… it was a signal." Answered Jenny in a serious tone.

"A signal? A signal for what?" asked Brad.

An unknown volcanic island

"Boss, we picked up a signal." Said a man with a large figure. He wore a blue outfit with light blue shoes and he had an old Japanese style haircut.

"Yes, I see. This is exactly what I need to find Robot-boy!" said an old man who was extremely short.

Chapter End

(A/N Hello everyone. I was just uploading this to let you know that I'm not dead! And that this fic is still alive so there is no need to be worried! I will still carry on doing this fic and my other work so please give me your continued support by favoriting, following and reviewing on this story. I apologise for not uploading in a real long time because I have been extremely busy with UNI and some personal affairs so I couldn't do anything about it.

Reviews

Guest Chapter 2, April 21: I'll do my best!

Elumina: You're right! It's something I wanted to read about so badly but I wrote the first crossover so it was a nightmare!

2lazy2login (Best name ever!): I understand, both of these cartoons are pretty old so it's only to be expected that people wouldn't know much about it. But I want to try and keep the fan base alive and do my best.

Too lazy: I'll do my best! For now, I threw in this weak chapter but next chapter, the real action begins.

Guest69: And your demand has been met. Now wait another few months.

Guest Chapter 1, June 26: I'll try! But thank you for reviewing.

XLR8 The Fox: For now, I just want to get some of the back story out of the way. Once all that is cleared up, school is the next stage.

Superfanman217: Thank you!


End file.
